


Brioche

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't really vocalize his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brioche

Derek is not a verbose man.

He acts on his feelings, he doesn’t express them.

Oh, he told Stiles how he felt, for sure, if only to cut the younger man’s rant about how he needed to get his life and his facts straight.

Ha.

But on a daily basis, Stiles is the one who drops the L bomb like it’s not something important.

That being said, Derek knows that Stiles knows that Derek loves him.

Because of the brioches.

Whenever Derek feels like telling Stiles that he’s making his life brighter, that he’s filling the gaps in his broken heart, he goes into the kitchen and closes the door.

Pouring the flour on the counter is the first step, and it reminds Derek of the way Stiles pours mountain ash.

Mixing the salt, the milk, the eggs and the sugar reminds Derek of all the things they have in common and of all the things they don’t have in common but compliment the others.

Adding the softened butter makes him smile privately, because if there is one thing that he can’t deny, it’s that he has become softer around the edges ever since he let Stiles and Scott and everybody else in.

As he works the dough, slowly waiting for all the ingredients to go from disgusting and sticky and heterogeneous to appetizing and … yeah, still sticky and homogeneous and shiny.

Applying butter to the edges of the mold makes his heart beat faster.

Because it makes him think of what is ahead, of what they’re building together.

And because it makes him think of Stiles fingering him opened in preparation of some mind blowing sex.

If Derek really wants to make sure that Stiles gets the message, he rolls two balls of dough, rolling the smaller one in cinnamon and cocoa before putting it in the oven.

If he simply wants to tell Stiles that he’s happy, he sprinkles pearl sugar bits on top of it.

If he has something to apologize for, he adds cocoa nibs and chunks of chocolate to the dough.

The beautiful thing is that whatever brioche he decides to bake, Stiles’ face when he comes home and sniffs the baking goods from the doorway is the same.

A mix of disbelief and happiness, followed by a flash of hunger in his eyes.

A hunger that may or may not be directed at the brioche rising in the oven.

And Derek is very happy to satisfy either.


End file.
